The Puzzle of Life Past
by Kate the Tigeress
Summary: Basically, Remus remembers his life when he was at Hogwarts. Grown-up Remus parts are kinda angsty, but young marauder parts are funny. Ch 2 is up!
1. Just Pieces

The Puzzle of Life Past  
  
by Kate the Tigeress  
  
Humour/Angst Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter  
  
Basically, Remus remembers his life when he was at Hogwarts. Grown-up Remus parts are kinda angsty, but young marauder parts are funny.  
  
Ch.1 Just Pieces  
  
Gone, it was gone. All that could be tied together, that held together, what he knew, his life. It was in pieces, pieces scattering rapidly in the wind. His childhood, his past had disappeared, his future... Nothing, he was nothing, it was all he could do, just to hold on. He climbed the stairs of the nearly empty castle, silent tears pouring down his cheeks. Then it was, when he came across a suit of armour, but no one else could see the normal Hogwarts crest had been altered to show a wolf, a stag, a dog and a rat. It read: Moony, Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs: Marauders for Life.  
  
"I solemly swear I am up to no good" he whispered. Immediately, the suit moved aside, and revealed a door, which said "Welcome Moony" and opened. He climbed a small set of stairs and looked into the small common room decorated in Gryffindor colors. His eyes brimming with tears, he went and sat down in front of the fireplace, which flared to life in warm greeting. Looking, he saw the pieces of his life swirl about him. Pieces... he thought... just pieces.  
  
A/N: Sniff Poor Remus! Don't worry it gets better! I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week hopefully! It's almost done... 


	2. Pieces from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't think I own it. I'm not that mental.  
  
A/N: Next Chapter! Hope you all like it. I think it's better then the last one. (It's longer at least)  
  
Moony finally managed to stop his tears and begun exploring the once familiar room. Stopping, He stared at a large oak chest. Engraved on a gold plaque was:  
  
Property of Padfoot  
Aka. Sirius the Great  
  
KEEP OUT  
  
Remus bent down and picked the trunk up. Carefully, he carried it over to the couch and dusted off the top. He then said Sirius' old password "Padfoot is hot" and was surprised to see it open sliently too reveal the contents. Some of his favourite pranking items, some CD's and a boombox that had been enchanted to work off magic. Some pictures. Moony flipped through them. The end of first year, them standing together in the great hall. Their favourite pranks on Snape. James and Lily on their first date. Himself and Sirius after a particularly nasty prank had backfired. And a book. Remus set the trunk aside and gently lifted the book out. Opening it to the first page, he saw Sirius' neat handwriting.  
  
HI ! If you're reading this:  
  
You're one of us You're in a great deal of pain. Those warts aren't easy to rid of by the way... I'm dead. How will the world survive? It's a tragedy I tell you...  
  
Anyways, greetings fellow mischief makers! This is the book of Padfoot the magnificent! (No! this is NOT a diary Prongs!) And the rest of the marauders... As you look through my NOT-a-diary, you will see some of our favorite memories, along with comments by yours truly, Sirius the Great! -Abruptly the writing changed to a messier script, that Remus recognized as  
James' - Padfoot you git! Stop being so obsessive! You're going crazy on us. Anyways, it's our book. Even though I don't see why I agreed to the idea of keeping a diary...  
-The Writing changed back to Sirius'- It's NOT a diary! It's a book about us marauders and our magnificent mischief making so that future pranksters may someday benefit from out brilliant ideas, at least, if they're willing to suffer first! And so that when we're old and forgetful, we can remember our child hood. I hope I'm not wrinkly...  
-Remus then recognized his own writing- Padfoot! Ugh. I bet you STILL haven't grown up! Now get on with the story!  
-Once more, Sirius' writing appeared- Yes, yes, now, where was I, Oh yes! Story! We solemnly swear we're up to no good,  
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs  
  
A/N: And so ends chapter 2. I know, it's not really all that angsty, and there's no humor yet, but I'm getting to it! Next chapter okay? Please review! 


End file.
